


The Ghost of You

by excessnight



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would have ever thought that Yukio Okumura would ever end up in a relationship. Yet, at the age of 30, the incredibly intelligent Exorcist is in love with his older brother, Rin. However, all that he knew as 'happiness' is suddenly ripped away from him. He is told that Rin is gone and that he must carry on his duties as the new Paladin. But he doesn't believe any of it, he knows that someone, somewhere, is hiding information. And he's just about ready to do anything to find out what. Even if it kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> I set this fic to Mature because there will be sexual interactions at some point, even though I'm not sure yet when. Anyway, it's just a warning, so tread with caution and if you are too afraid, feel free to leave. This work is also published on fanfiction.net under the username CrzyAlterEgo.

Chapter One: Not Real Enough

* * *

"You're up," Yukio heard Rin's voice and slowly turned around.

"Couldn't sleep," he said with one of his faint smile that hid all his lies. Actually, after last night he didn't want to sleep but he couldn't let Rin know that. Staring at the man on the bed, naked, handsome, and dangerous, Yukio wondered how he had ever convinced himself to get into such a relationship. The only this that kept Rin from being completely naked was a sheet that had been draped over his lower half.

"Do you have work today?" Rin asked but already knew the answer. They had work every day. Rain, snow, shine, even Hell didn't stop them from having work. Only the most deadly of injuries and colds kept them from their jobs. The question had just been for conversation sake, considering that Yukio had already been dressed.

"Yeah, I have to attend a meeting at Headquarters in an hour and then teach class," Yukio said as he brought the cigarette that had been ideally burning between his fingers to his lips.

"That really is a bad habit. You shouldn't smoke," Rin said trying to play the big brother role. Snickering as he let out a plume of smoke, Yukio ashed before turning again to look at Rin.

"I have a much,  _much,_ worse habit that needs to be broken first."

"True. But you enjoy that habit. Smoking just isn't as fun," Rin said as his tail randomly flinched as if it had a mind of it's own. Shaking his head, Yukio rubbed out the butt before moving to climb back on the bed.

"Don't get cocky, nicotine was my first lover," Yukio smirked as he leaned in towards Rin's lips.

"Hmm, too bad I've replaced it," he finished as he moved his lips up to meet his younger brother's. The spark that passed between them was normal and Yukio had to actually break the kiss short in fear of it getting more heated. Ever since the first time they had kissed they realized that they shared a very special gift. Whether it was because they were twins or the son's of Satan himself, they didn't know, but a slight electric charge passed through their bodies when they touched in such an intimate way. Most of the time it was their lips, but sometimes it was their fingers and other parts. It left them wanting more and losing themselves in each other. The first time had been too much for either one of them and so Yukio wasn't able to put a stop to how fast the passion grew. Now, he knew how to, and Rin didn't. Groaning in protest, the older male reached for Yukio's collar and grabbed it in his fist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked in irritation to which Yukio returned with a sly grin.

"Going to work, of course," he said calmly with one of his teacher smiles. Rin hated those stupid smiles that were so fake anyone could smell liar from a mile away. "You should too, Mister Paladin," Yukio said as he grabbed his brother's hand and pulled it away from him.

"Ehhh, I don't want to go to work. It requires so much effort," Rin complained as he pulled the covers back over his head.

"Hm, well, I wonder how Vatican would feel about their best Exorcist calling into work because he's lazy," the man said as he stood up and smoothed out his uniform.

"Dammit, okay okay. I'll go," Rin said as he scrambled out of bed. Turning around to watch the sway of a tail and a nicely shaped rear disappear around the corner made Yukio smile. It was the little things that made his job bearable. Like the fact that he worked with his brother, that every night he would come home to a home cooked meal and was always looked after. Sometimes Yukio wanted to tell Rin he was better than a wife, but didn't dare try. Rin was male, through and through, and he knew that best. Watching his brother roam around the room completely naked as he got his uniform together, he smiled to himself. Fifteen years ago none of this would have happened. Rin and himself would not have been in such a relationship, in all rationality he never intended to get into such a thing as a relationship. That had been the last thing on his mind, but now he was thirty and having someone to spend his entire life with was somewhat nice. It was almost normal.

"Hey I got to leave now, okay? I'll see you for lunch?" Yukio said as he looked at his watch.

"I don't know, I have some paperwork I have to fill out and I think that they have me going on a mission out to the country, not completely sure where or why," Rin said from their master bath.

"You really should pay more attention," Yukio chided. In all honesty though he didn't expect much from Rin. He wasn't even sure how he had possibly gotten to the level of Paladin. None of their friends were completely sure either.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not have lunch with Shiemi or Bon and the guys?" Rin said as he walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of jeans and trying to comb his wild hair. The name Shiemi made Yukio go cold and the color drained from his face. He didn't really want to see Shiemi. Of course she was still his friend, but she and the others were unaware of his relationship with Rin. Plus, he was unsure of how she felt about him anymore. Many years ago, when they were teens, she had a crush on both him and Rin. Mostly it was a crush fueled by admiration, but back then it was enough to give Rin hope. He hated seeing Rin go through the pain of trying to get Shiemi's attention from Yukio. Many a time the twins had gotten into fights about Rin being jealous of Yukio and his popularity with girls. Now, it clearly didn't matter.

"A-ah, I think I'll pass this time around," Yukio said with a nervous chuckle. He couldn't let Rin know he was too embarrassed to see Shiemi again.

"You're just embarrassed that she might still have a crush on you," Rin said as he pulled on a clean shirt. Paling again, Yukio sighed. Of course Rin would see right through him. "You really shouldn't be. We're adults now and Shiemi has done a lot of growing up since then. Hell, I think she's even currently in a relationship with Bon. At least, it seemed like it, last time I checked," Rin said as he did each button.

"Suguro? That's quite a surprise," Yukio said. Honestly, it was quite a surprise. But at the same time it wasn't, Bon had always had a crush on Shiemi even if it wasn't a major thing back in the day. Though, after his students had graduated to Exorcists Yukio hadn't kept that many tabs on them. Things got busy and they did their own things. They all kept in touch and even visited once in a while, but they were adults now with important jobs. It had to have been at least two years since Yukio had last seen anyone. He really didn't have as close of a relationship with them as Rin did, so it wasn't completely insane that he had gotten lost in work.

"Mhm, she seems happy though so I don't see it as a bad thing," Rin said as he went about the room, getting things together.

"Well, maybe I will have lunch with her and Suguro then," Yukio said. As Rin nodded his head, out of the corner of his eye, Yukio spotted Kuro. "Sorry about kicking you out last night," Yukio apologized to the Cat Sith.

 _It's okay, Yukio! Rin loves you and you make Rin happy so I was okay,_ the familiar yowled with a happy expression on his face.

"He says he forgives us. He said that since you make me happy he doesn't mind," Rin translated as he pulled on his jacket and started to button it up. "Oh, by the way Mister Upper First Class, you're late," Rin said in the mirror, grinning. Suddenly realizing he had gotten distracted, Yukio looked at his watch, cursing under his breath.

"I'll see you later," he said as he quickly ran towards the door.

"Kiss!" Rin called just as Yukio had left the room in a rush. Hearing an audible groan, Rin watched in the mirror as Yukio rushed back in. Running over to the other male, he quickly kissed his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too!" Yukio said before quickly rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

"Well, that would conclude today's lesson. Please enjoy lunch and the rest of your classes. Remember you have homework due tomorrow!" Yukio called to his students as they started to gather their things and head out of the classroom. After his meeting that morning, it seemed like things had progressively gotten out of control. Luckily, he hadn't missed the meeting, which was just by sheer luck. Afterwards he had business to take care of, lessons to plan, paperwork to fill out. Before he knew it he had suddenly been in the middle of a lecture, teaching the six students who were enrolled in the True Cross Academy Cram School. Now it was lunch time and his stomach was feeling it. Gathering up his own stuff, he headed out of the old room, locking the door behind him before heading back to Headquarters. He had to drop off his briefcase before doing anything else, he really didn't want to lug it around. Pulling out his phone, he went to his contacts and scrolled down to Shiemi's name before pressing call.

"Shiemi Moriyama speaking," she said in her usual bright and chipper voice. The familiar sound of it actually caught Yukio off guard and he had to recollect himself before speaking.

"Shiemi, it's Yukio. Yukio Okumura," he said stupidly. Of course Shiemi knew he was an Okumura.

"Ehhh?! Yuki? Is that you? I haven't heard from you in ages! Rin says that you've been busy but I never expected a phone call from you," she said happily into the phone. In the background Yukio could hear a familiar voice ask, "Who is it?"

"Sugoro-kun is with you?" Yukio asked immediately recognizing the deep voice.

"Mhm! Bon-bon and I live together now! Didn't Rin tell you?" Shiemi said. "Shiemi, don't tell him you call me that!" Bon said in the background, but clearly Shiemi wasn't paying any attention.

"Um, no. He's had no reason to. We've been a little busy with work and all," Yukio responded with a nervous chuckle. Honestly he hadn't expected to hear that Shiemi and Bon were already at the level in their relationship where they would be living together. Of course, most people wouldn't think that him and Rin were either, but they were family so such questions never arose.

"Oh, well, that's Rin, haha. Always forgetting things and getting busy with work. You two haven't changed since then, always so serious about your job. But anyway, I shouldn't go on about myself, what was it you called about?" she asked suddenly, pulling Yukio back to reality.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you and Suguro might want to have lunch with me? Rin had some work to do which means I can't eat with him and I haven't seen either of you in a few years," he said with a smile as he put one of his keys into a door, unlocking it, opening it, and suddenly appearing back at Headquarters.

"Oh Yuki we would love to, but you see- BON!" Suddenly Shiemi yelled as the phone seemed to be taken away from her.

"Ey Okumura, why haven't you called!? We've been worried about you and just hearing how you're doing from Rin isn't enough! Shiemi was worried about you when Christmas came around, she didn't even get a phone call, just a dumb letter that Rin had wrote. I know work keeps you busy, it does for us here too, but you should call more! Just because we were your students doesn't mean you should forget about us, we're your friends just as much as Rin's," Bon said into the phone with his usual scolding tone. Yukio had heard it many times used on Rin, but it had rarely ever been turned on himself.

"Ahaha, sorry Suguro-kun. Really, I am," Yukio said apologetically as he made his way to where his small desk was and set down his stuff.

"And what have I told you about that? Suguro is my father, my name is Bon. If you can't call me that, I don't know why you even bothered to call," he snorted.  _Because I called Shiemi, not you,_  Yukio thought as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry Bon, old habits die hard," he responded as he leaned against his desk.

"Good. Here's Shiemi," he said and Yukio could hear the cell be passed onto Shiemi.

"Yuki? I'm really sorry you got a scolding from Bon-bon. He just misses you and he knows I do too. But now that you called I feel much better!" she said with a slight giggle. It was so nice to hear such a familiar sound and Yukio felt a small smile rise on his lips.  _Such a nostalgic feeling._ "Now, why did you call again?"

"Lunch, remember?"

"Oh, yes! I'm so forgetful. I'm sorry but right now me and Bon-bon live in Kyoto so we can't exactly get to you today," Shiemi said in an apologetic tone. "Yuki, I am really sorry. I wish we had known earlier so we could come visit, since we aren't ever nearly as busy as you and Rin."

"Oh, no no! Don't worry about it Shiemi, really. I'm actually wondering why Rin didn't tell me you guys lived in Kyoto if he had sent you a card. Hey, at least it was good to hear from you two. Maybe we could have lunch or even dinner. I'm sure Rin would be ecstatic to have you both over for dinner any time. You know how he loves to cook for other people," he said as he imagined the expression that would grace Rin's features when Yukio told him they would be having guests, their old friends, for dinner. It actually made quite a cute image of Rin, one that made Yukio miss him even if they had seen each other earlier that day.

"Oh yes, yes he does. Well, I will most certainly let you know! Maybe we could invite Konekomaru, Shima, and Izumo over as well. It would be like a reunion!"

"Haha, a reunion indeed. Alright, well I will let you know when we get some free time and whatnot. Take care Shiemi," he said.

"Okay Yuki! You do the same too," she said before she hung up the phone.  _Well, I clearly hadn't expected that,_  Yukio thought as he reminisced about when they were all much younger. It almost seemed like it was just yesterday that they were in the classroom, drudging through a lecture which was interrupted by Rin and Bon's pointless bickering. The memory actually brought out a chuckle and Yukio had to shake the image out of his head. It had definitely been a more peaceful time in their lives. Yet at the same time, it had been a rough patch as well. It wasn't long before that their father had passed away. Just the thought of Shiro's death upset Yukio, but not much as it did Rin. Even fifteen years later and the poor man beat himself up over their father's death. He wouldn't even let Yukio come with him to the old man's grave on his death anniversary. He didn't want his younger brother to see him reduced to tears. Rin never wanted Yukio to see the parts of him that he himself hated. He didn't want the man he both loved and admired to see that he still felt guilty for what he had done when he was just a teen, even if Yukio had forgiven him.

Biting his lip, Yukio quickly pushed the memory from his mind. There was no need to think about such a depressing subject on a lovely day. Not to mention that he was wasting his lunch break just by daydreaming.  _I really am starting to turn out like Rin,_ he sighed as headed back towards the door. Taking another one of his keys, he quickly unlocked the door, opening it to come out near one of True Cross Town's many food districts. Since he wasn't spending time with Rin or friends, he had no reason to keep himself locked in the office. Plus, skipping breakfast clearly didn't help his currently raring stomach. As he looked around at the different stores, he tried to find one that he might enjoy. All the food was known to be good, but he had become spoiled and no one ever seemed to be able to match Rin's cooking. But with the way his stomach was yelling at him he knew he wasn't going to let his mind be picky.

Just as he had decided on a place to eat, he heard his phone go off. Internally sighing at work interrupting him, he dug into his pocket to retrieve the small device. Without even looking at it, he pressed talk and put the phone to his ear.

"Okumura Yukio," he said as he waited for the person on the other line to speak.

"It's me."

"Shura?" he said, clearly surprised to hear her voice at all. She never called, for any reason.  _What's going on._

"Are you somewhere where people aren't around?" she asked in a cold and collected voice.

"I can be. What is it?" he said as he started to make his way out of the food district. Something was definitely up and he wasn't liking her tone of voice at all. What was she hiding?

"Make it quick, this can't wait," she said, causing Yukio to break into a jog. When he was finally at a location he was sure that no one would overhear, he spoke into the phone.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Rin is dead. We found his body. We don't know how it's happened, but he was clearly killed. He had gone out on his own and when he never came back, a group was sent out to find him. When they did, the Kurikara had been driven through his heart, among other things. He was lying down, so it looks like they knocked him out first. The battle seemed pretty intense from the wounds Rin received, yet since no one overheard it, it must have been quick. Yukio, this was murder. You're being called back to the Vatican. It seems that they would like you to fill his place as the new Paladin. After which, we can have his body examined and...," but at this point of the conversation, Yukio had blanked out. He had even lowered the phone away from his ear.  _He can't be dead... I just saw him this morning... I told him I loved him, I said I would see him later. He can't...,_ he thought desperately. There was no way that his only remaining family member could be dead. There was no way that the love of his life could be dead. There was just no way. Rin was extremely strong, he was the Paladin! He didn't just lay down for anyone. Well, except Yuki- No! No, no, no, no! Unconsciously, he brought a hand to cover his mouth as he felt a lump form in his throat. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Trying to control himself, he quickly felt the resolve slip away and tears rushed down his cheeks and his knees buckled. His world had just seemed to darken in front of him, like everything had been taken away. And what for? Why? What had he done to deserve his happiness to be so brutally taken away?!

Wrapping his other arm around his stomach, he crumbled in on himself. He choked out a broken, mutilated sob of grief and despair. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing, all he knew was that he was empty. His other half had been so viciously ripped away from him and the hollowness in his heart wouldn't stop. He cried like that for a moment, trying his hardest to keep his sobs down as he wallowed in his loss, before he heard the sound of an unmistakable voice on the other end of the phone. **  
**

"Mister Okumura, it is vital that you come to the Vatican immediately. This matter is much more complicated than what Miss Kirigakure stated," the light voice of Mephisto Pheles said in a rather eerily serious tone. "Rin's death is real and the True Cross Order needs their Paladin." The words were strong and cold, but they were enough to snap Yukio back to reality. When he lifted the phone to his ear his heart was cold and his hands were steady. Grief would have to wait.

"I will be there as soon as possible," he said before clicking the end button. There was something left unsaid and he was going to find out what.

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or places in Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. All said things belong to Kazue Kato.

\- Author's Note -

Hello there! Pardon me, this is my first work to this site. I hope that you enjoy and continue to keep with me for the duration of this project.

Until next time!


End file.
